We Are All One
by Desktop Warrior
Summary: There may be cooperation between humans and demons, but we atavists inhabit a different world than they. Soushi-centric, Tarsem Mahal as the guest star.


**A/N:** I haven't read/watched Inu X Boku SS in a long time. But it's made a bit of an impact on me, if only because of one of my best friend's enthusiasm for it when we started reading it. I apologize if my characterizations aren't on spot, or if I've overlooked important details of that universe.

Submitted for the **Crossover** Challenge, part of the RLt's Green Room event. Details for this challenge may be found at The Reviews Lounge, Too forum, under the thread Fall Event: The RLt Green Room.

* * *

**We Are All One**

The Atavists have had dealings with the Order of the True Cross since its inception.

At first, they hunted us. We were, after all, demons of a sort, even if we looked like humans, spoke like then, moved like them. Lived like them. Then, in that time Westerners call the Renaissance, they approached us. The Order had evolved into something far ahead of its time, and wished to learn from demons. Since we, as atavists, were a fusion of both worlds, we were humanity's bridge to the demons and their timeless knowledge. It is even whispered that atavists had arranged the first meeting between the Order and the demon known as Mephisto Pheles, but I cannot claim beyond a reasonable doubt that it is anything more than hearsay.

Finally, they fought for us, and we for them. Do not mistake me. I am well aware of our vulnerability, but our strength is not to be ignored. Since we are not a homogeneous unit, atavists have since then been both ally and enemy to humankind.

Traditionally, we at Maison de Ayakashi have been benevolently neutral toward the Order.

"I still don't see why that means we have to tolerate them," says Yukinokouji Nobara imperiously. She flicks a lock of her long, blonde hair out of her eyes. "We're all here to get away from humans and live in peace." A thin layer of frost begins forming on the lenses of her glasses.

"I assure you, they will not intrude upon our lives, should we choose to accept them," I say in an attempt to mollify her. "In my dark time before arriving at Ayakashi-kan, I had met many of their number. They are all upstanding individuals, with a strong sense of honour."

"They're nosy brutes, if you ask me. All they do is come here and ask if we're safe. Hmph. As if we need their protection."

I gaze fondly on the last speaker. She is special to me. Shirakiin Ririchiyo-sama is likely the only person whom I can say that about with perfect confidence. Straight, black hair with a glossy sheen cascades down her back. Her eyes are large, liquid, and full of young life, her smooth, supple skin emitting a healthy glow.

Tragically, this fairest of young women has been misunderstood her whole life. Like me, she was isolated by her family, scarred for inheriting the thrice-blessed, thrice-cursed atavist mantle. It has instilled in her a disdain for social interaction, and she has difficulty expressing herself. Please do not think badly of her for these unfortunate circumstances. She is a kind soul, who only wishes well-

"Oh. They're here," says Sorinozuka Renshou in response to the doorbell ringing. He transforms from a floating bolt of black silk to his human form, a handsome young man with a tattoo on his face and a ponytail. "I'll go say hi."

"Great." Yukinokouji tsks in irritation. "They probably want to ask about those Illuminati people again. As if we'd know who they are."

"I shall prepare refreshments for our guests," I declare. I would be remiss in my duty as an agent of Maison de Ayakashi's Secret Service were our guests dissatisfied with the hospitality they received.

"There he goes again…" Yukinokouji's voice trails off as I head to the kitchen.

I attend to my chores diligently. There are vegetables to be chopped and arranged with bread into sandwiches, and green tea must be prepared. Each of these tasks requires the utmost precision. In my years of practice, it has become second nature to me. I savour the aroma of fresh tomato a baritone cry of, "I have returned to grace you with presence, human toilets!" resounds through the halls. My heart gladdens. The other residents of Ayakashi-kan (as we refer to our home affectionately) have returned unharmed.

"Is he always like that?" says an unfamiliar voice. Indian, I judge by the slight accent.

"Not always," Zange Natsume's voice answers. "Kage-tan's just happy to see everyone again. Hmm…where's Sou-tan?"

"He's making tea and sandwiches." My beloved Ririchiyo-sama's dulcet tones remind me of our parting, ever so long ago. I must make haste. Each second means one more eternity away from her-

"That's okay, we're not gonna be here long," says our guest.

"It's not like we need any 'protection.'" I hear Watanuki Banri scoff. He is one of my beloved's classmates, and like her, a kind soul.

"You rarin' to go, kid? Heh, why don't you let your friends decide, too?"

"As if! I'm the most feared delinquent at our school! One look at me, and those Ruminants will be running with their tails between their legs-"

"Ah, what happens, happens," says Zange. "None of us can really decide that."

"Oi, listen when other people are talking!"

I arrive with a cart, loaded with our esteemed guests' refreshments, just as an explosion goes off.

"Greetings, representative of the Order of the True Cross," I say with the proper deference as the smoke clears. "My name is Miketsukami Soushi, and I will be your host this afternoon. Please, be seated and partake of our hospitality."

"Uh, thanks."

The Order's representative is a dark-skinned man of medium height, his angular uniform giving him the illusion of wide shoulders. He looks around apprehensively, then sits on a single-person couch.

"Sou-tan!" Zange exclaims, embracing me openly. He's dressed in his usual SS uniform, his black bunny ears and long, pink hair brushing my face. The others are still talking, Kagerou revelling in his antics and challenging the others for more.

My concern is solely for Ririchiyo-sama. Is she comfortable? Would she prefer to retire to her quarters? These conversations can be taxing for one of her delicate constitution. She elects to remain present. Perhaps it is for the best, as it is her well-being which most occupies my thoughts in light of the disturbing news the Order has recently been relaying to us.

"We've stumbled across an artificial Gehenna Gate in the Siberian tundra," our guest, Intelligence operative Tarsem Mahal-san, states without preamble. "One of our Arc Knights, Lewin Light, has determined it to be the work of the Illuminati. Any of you heard about them?"

We have been told of them on numerous occasions. But it was never any of our concern. Mahal-san explains that the Illuminati are in the business of controlling powerful individuals and organizations for some unknown purpose. As the residents of Ayakashi-kan are all of affluent backgrounds, we might have known more about them.

He assumes we have had extensive knowledge of our families.

"Recently, we've found out that they're particularly interested in the fusion of demons and humans," Mahal-san continues. "They've been employing Demon Eaters to stir chaos, most recently with the revival of the Impure Princess in Yemen."

"But that would mean they were responsible for the mess in Kyoto, too!" Yukinokouji has turned white as a sheet. "You're telling me that was only _part_ of their plan?"

"Indeed!" Kagerou exclaims with a swish of his cape. "I have witness the damage the Impure King caused myself! Ah, such a tremendous display of S, but in truth, he was an M slave who could not withstand the flames of Satan!"

Mahal nods. "As you may know, the Order has a new…weapon of sorts, though no one's sure if he can even be trusted. Okumura Rin, proven to be the son of Satan himself. The boy's inherited Satan's blue flames, and he is extremely volatile."

This gives us some pause. Satan is the ruler of Gehenna, of demons. By extension, he is the master of atavists, too, for our demon heritage. But he is a particularly cruel master. No, he is more the chef who uses us as his ingredients, for his full-blooded underlings feast on us or hunt us for sport.

But this 'son of Satan' appears different. From what the Order has confided to us of him, my heart aches for the boy. He must feel so lonely, deprived of his only family and forced to live among humanity, who fears and hates him. He is much like my dear Ririchiyo-sama. Oh, her pain, which I must alleviate!

"In light of the recent spike in demon-related activity, I ask you all: will you allow the Order to send a contingent here, to prevent another incident like the one that happened in Kyoto?"

But Mahal-san's proposal is met with scepticism. It is not so simple a task.

Yukinokouji is the first to reply. "We've never needed the 'protection' of Exorcists before, thank you very much." She sneers at him. "And I'd rather die than be protected by a man. We've been isolated from what happens in the world around us until now, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'd rather not invite trouble to our door."

Mahal-san tries hard to convince her, but she will have none of it. I understand them both. While isolation has kept us safe, it could also be our bane. I cannot decide either way, so I leave it to the others to choose. Quiet Roromiya Karuta only wants us all to eat, in her own subtle way of expressing what she feels is most important to us. Watanuki will have none of it, nor Ririchiyo-sama. My sweet Ririchiyo-sama…she is abrasive, but she, too, only desires our well-being, away from the troubles of a chaotic world. Is she so wrong in her childlike worries?

Only Sorinozuka supports bringing in the Order, though his enthusiasm is mild at best. "I'd feel safer knowing we were working with someone else," he says in his sonorous voice, "but you know, I'm not going to worry about it one way or another. Life goes on."

"Now, I must agree with these cattle!" Kagerou joins in. "The wheel of Fate will turn regardless of what we do, for she is the ultimate S! Only the most M of us tries to do so in her place!" He laughs uproariously, enjoying the whole spectacle.

With a pleading look in his eyes, Mahal-san turns to Zange. "Please, Natsume-san," he says. "We're all stronger together, humans and atavists." He gazes around the room, to the impassive faces in front of him. "History has proven that time and again, from the moment we started working with demons instead of dismissing them out of hand. You…you're all part-human, too. It's your world, too."

But he will not find solace there. Not from he whose Hundred Eyes see all and can change nothing.

"Trouble will find us," says Zange, uncharacteristically serious. He has Seen it. Opening his one human eye, he turns an expression on Mahal-san that is devoid of all hope. "We can't fight the inevitable. All history has proven is what it was meant to scribe. We can't accept your help, Mahal-san."

Our guest sighs heavily. In that moment, I truly feel sorry for him. I want to be of aid. But the others are right. There may be cooperation between humans and demons, but we atavists inhabit a different world than they. We cannot be forced together.

"Very well." Mahal-san rises. "Thank you for seeing me." He departs then, turning back momentarily only to say, "Good luck to you, atavists."

"And to the Order," I reply with a bow. "May Fate be kinder to you than she has been to us."


End file.
